


列车驶向__  Der Zug fährt auf__

by GiftigerWein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftigerWein/pseuds/GiftigerWein
Summary: 列车驶向某人
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	列车驶向__  Der Zug fährt auf__

① 你dich zu

“喂喂喂，听着吗？”基尔伯特说。  
“听着呢。”伊万回答。他看向基尔伯特。

基尔伯特反而赌气似地开始喝水，喉结滚动。他似乎对伊万在他锁骨和肌肉筋脉上流连不去的目光感到满意。伊万别扭地看向另一边。  
“本大爷只是要你认真听着，蠢熊。”他说，“要相信基尔伯特，那是真的，本大爷从瞌睡中醒来，电车两边站着坐着的乘客都变成了战役中惨败然后被冻死的尸体。明明刚才还坐在本大爷身边的大娘，这会儿一身戎装，棕黄的鬈发被硝烟燎去了一小半，秃得这一块那一块；在斜前面的那个少年，身体正面烧焦得一塌糊涂，但是手中的步枪枪管还是滚烫的；”那些糟糕的破布，根本不是现在大家穿的服装。”他拿给伊万一块土红麻布，那一角被陈年血渍油渍染得乌红。

伊万抬头看看基尔伯特的W学园制服，花边淡黄色毛线背心和熨烫得很好的短袖白衬衣，又看看麻布，再看看自己针脚细密的“夏季”围巾。

“我不能否认这件事的真实性。”伊万说。“但是……你没拍照吗？这等都市传说，不拍照摄影可不像你。”  
“就那么巧。本大爷手机忘在你抽屉里了。”基尔伯特面不改色。  
“我没什么可说的了。没拍下来，很遗憾。”

基尔伯特醒目的沉默只能证明他把没说完的话咽了下去。可是，为什么呢。伊万想。为什么要为了非常逼真的梦境，花了这么大精力去作伪证物？不明白。

他俩要去不起眼的旅馆。基尔伯特唯一的缺点是，每次干完，都要等几天才能再见到他。伊万从来不问，但他去过他猜想的小基尔会去的藏身处，当然不会有他的影子。

“我也会等你。”他告诉基尔伯特。这是第二天的清晨，但基尔伯特没理他。随着关门的声音，阳光灿烈的光柱敲打在铁门上。  
夏天了。伊万想。

这次基尔伯特消失了一个多月。稀奇事，他可是旷课从不会被发现的人。伊万默默地走在阳光直射的校园内，全身泌出一层薄汗。逐渐缩小的树荫里，长椅上依偎嬉笑的女孩们跑开了。

铁轨？  
车轮碾过铁轨的有规律的咣当声逐渐靠近他。伊万回头，看到古旧的，带红色锈迹的绿皮火车开着车灯，正向他冲过来。车厢里，驾驶室内，到处都塞满了向日葵。花瓣金黄，花盘乌黑的向日葵挤挤挨挨，层层叠叠，舒展墨绿的枝叶，展开花盘，数以千计地从两边车窗探出头来。同样探出头来的还有基尔伯特，大概在第三节车厢，基尔伯特探出大半个身子，动作幅度过大地，激烈地向伊万挥着手。  
“蠢——熊————！”  
烟囱一路拉出好多团白色的蒸汽云。  
此外还喊了什么？车速太快，看不清基尔伯特的口型。是想让我避开吗？  
载满向日葵的列车驶来，撞向他。白光像向日葵那样剧烈地绽开，汽笛长鸣。

② 我 ко мне

“哦唷。”  
用脚尖把尸体拨开，伊万感叹一声。

一开始没认出来，因为残破的军帽下基尔伯特把白头发剪得贴近头皮，还满头满脸泥污，不知道是隐蔽的迷彩还是泥土。土，土，满天都是尘土。火药的烟尘，废墟的灰尘，被地雷溅起的泥土。伊万自己也脏得可以，浑身发抖，眼白变红，牙齿咯咯响。

但发抖跟基尔伯特没关系。他冷漠地想。周围的士兵都蹲下来在德军身上搜寻战利品，那么他也自然该做同样的事。他慢慢地蹲下来，摸基尔伯特衣服的暗袋。他知道基尔伯特把暗袋缝在军装外套哪里。

是啊，因为他脱过这件外套。

摸到了。他凑近看看基尔伯特闭紧的眼睛和双唇。这家伙是不是把汽油糊了满脸？脸颊两侧的擦伤渗出血，创口已经被冻得发黑了。  
他的副官好奇地凑上来看他摸出了些什么。首先是一个银色打火机，外壳上全是凹陷。还能用，青蓝色的火焰摇曳，伊万关上盖子。

然后是钱包。几张五十马克（？，从卡槽掏出的是揉得皱巴巴的纸包。展开来，是皱巴巴的照片的一角，卷了信纸碎片。那是一句没头没脑的诗句。  
【你能燃烧，而不留下灰烬。*】

信自然是他写给基尔伯特的。什么时候写的忘了，只记得基尔伯特没回信。  
照片是伊万·布拉金斯基的背影。很模糊，但他的副官也能看出来是他。

副官格里戈里也默默地从怀抱中掏出了自己的小儿子的照片。这个人总是在看眼睛亮亮的小费多尔的照片；德口国口人竟然也会把亲人和伴侣的照片贴在胸口，基尔伯特竟然也会有他的照片。

伊万瞥了格里戈里一眼，后者被吓得不轻。本来副官已经很熟悉布拉金斯基阁下，但是眼角充血的人的斜视，无论如何都很可怕。  
“这个给你。”国口家把打火机扔给他。  
“可是……我还有一个。”格里戈里迟疑着说，但是他把打火机好好揣进了衣兜。

照片被伊万随手扔掉了，北风卷起纸片，吹向不知何处的远方。信纸被伊万捏在手心里。

回程的火车上，格里戈里昏昏欲睡。他昏沉地看到窗外暴雪飞扑。

“格里戈里。”  
“我在，伊万阁下。”  
“……您能把打火机还给我吗。”  
“能。”他递给他。“我一眼就知道，那是对您很重要的东西。”  
“是吗。”伊万掀动齿轮，青蓝的火苗冒出头来，把信纸片烧成了灰烬。信纸也不能完全燃烧，不留灰烬。他便顺手把打火机从头顶窗的空隙扔了出去。

它的防风性能真好，高速中青蓝的火滚成一团掠过，一霎便不见了踪影。

伊万继续默默地注视窗外。广大的俄口罗口斯的无名原野，尚未被战火和人们侵袭，积满了厚雪。深灰的桦树林蜿蜒，而被他的打火机点燃的大片白色的火焰，吞噬了整片荒野，不留灰烬地燃烧着。  
end.  
*诗句原意似乎是指上帝。只有上帝才能燃烧而不留灰烬。


End file.
